The Rise and Fall of Satoma SYOC
by DoubleUpOmega
Summary: Satoma has gone to far and needs to be stopped. With the help of a couple Mercenaries that were deeply involved in the Taumu Guild the Sentinels may have found there chance to launch a counter attack. OC form on profile. MS attack unable to think straight due to headache, pain, vision, nausea, etc... I'll write once I'm able
1. Prologue and OC form

I'm going to prefix this story with this is the first story I'm ever written and it probably not going to be that good to start off with. So please review so I know how I can improve. Some of the things that are going to happen are not very original I know buy I have ideas to add my own little twist to them.

Some of the things I plan on adding in future chapters are support-esque conversations between cast members, future children(again I know not unique but I really like the idea), retreat with a chance of death, similar but not exact battle mechanics of Awakening.

* * *

"Sigh... it looks like he wants to send me on another mission. I hope this will just be an escort mission, I hate killing these people who have a good reason to fight for what they believe in." The young mercenary mumbled incoherently to himself as he approached the guild master's door. As he approached he heard the all to familiar deep voice of the bastard who runs this guild, and it sounds like he is upset. "Oh gods, he's probably pissed at me for being late...again."

After briefly hesitating to open the door, he finally decided to get it over with before the guild master gets even more mad and decides to send some of the mercenaries after him. "Ah welcome Toriga its good of you to finally show your face." The voice is from Malieg the guild master, a trickster wearing a light smoke grey armor set. He looks mad but not at me, I'm not sure whether this is a pleasant surprise or not.

A quick sweep around the room reveals four others in the room besides Malieg and myself, all of which look quite familiar. A young bard, two years my junior in a light blue robe holding a golden harp. He looks quite happy about the mission. He doesn't get out on many missions this is the first time he is going as a squad leader unless of course its a small elite squad being send out, but then why would he be here. His name is Takern, my little brother. His attitude of always being happy is a bit annoying although its refreshing in this world riddled with war. "Trigger! Hey it's finally time for me to be a squad leader." Huh looks like I was right. "Were going to go k-"

A voice from the other side of the room cuts him off. "Let Malieg explain the mission it will let the runt know how vital it is instead of some happy little kid talking as if it's a game."

"I'm half a foot taller than you! Will you stop calling me that already." He's been calling me that ever since we were kids. I'm only a year younger then him and I've been taller then him for over 4 years now.

"Your still my little brother, so I'll call you whatever I want." That's my other brother Rendas. He's a myrmidon wearing an orange tunic. He is one of the more aggressive mercenaries who constantly boasts about his skill, though he has good reason he is ranked second in the Taumu Guild. He gets on my nerves a lot he thinks because he's my older brother he can do whatever he wants to me.

The only women in the room is a Dancer wearing a light red outfit that is close to being a dark pink. She is one of the best dancer's any of the guild has ever seen, she is often seen dancing around the battlefield re-energizing the entire squad without break. She rarely speaks and it tends to make home very awkward when she is the only other one around. She nods in my direction as if to acknowledge my presence. "Hey mom I wasn't expecting that you would be back already, did your last mission go ok." She gives a quick nod then returns her focus to Malieg. Her name is Keana.

The last person in the room I'm really surprised to see. Kefrien, my dad only accepts missions that he deems to hard for any one else. This mission is going to be really tough if there sending their top assassin. My dad is leaning against the wall in the darkest corner in here. His all black attire makes it hard to see him. He is incredibly cocky but he's barely around, he's rarely on missions because he doesn't deem them worthy, so I'm not entirely sure where it is that he goes. He doesn't even turn to acknowledge my existence... he still doesn't see me as worthy of being his son. Since he's ignoring me I look back at Malieg for the briefing.

"Since your all done with your reunion I can start the full briefing. The five of you are all going to lead your own squads to attempt to destroy the main force of the Fein Army. The Sentinels as they call themselves are a force to be reckoned with. There leader is the next in line to be exalt, killing him would weaken their forces significantly. However the first target should be the dancer girl who seems to cling to his arm where ever he goes. She isn't nearly as good as Keana-" She gets this kind of compliment a lot it doesn't even faze her any more. "-but she should not be underestimated regardless. Toriga you will lead the first attack every one else you will not take place in any missions in till this is over. Do I make my self clear."

A chorus of "Yes sir!" is heard among the room.

"Well then each of you go recruit some squad mates from the barracks and get ready for the call in case you are needed. Oh and Toriga make sure you don't forget the goal is to kill, I don't want you chickening out and requesting an escort mission instead." He must have heard me... Gods please let me get out of this guild before I do something that I will regret for the rest of my life.

Well then I better get this over with and find some recruits so I can kill these people.

I really don't want to kill these people. There fighting Satoma, and as much as I want to support my nation I can't it just doesn't feel right. Satoma is on a rampage after the war with Kelonero. We didn't start the war but we held back there attack with ease and dominated with our counter attack. The Taumu mercenaries were on the front lines of the fight and I fought to defend my country from there attack and pushed them back to there own territory, I even supported the capturing of there people and cities because they attacked first. However now we started this war with Fein because the Emperor is on a power high and wants to continue conquering territory so that Satoma can be stronger, I can't support this in good faith. I wouldn't be surprised if after this we attack Galefehr or Aginilph. I don't think Berel will stop in till we are the only remaining nation. But alas if I do not try to kill these people I will certainly die myself. Perhaps everything is going to work out for the best.

* * *

Pronuciation of Names

Satoma: SAY-TOME-A

Kelonero: KEL-OH-NAIR-OH

Fein: FANE

Galefehr: GAL-EH-FUR

Alignilph: AH-LIG-NIL-PH

Taumu: TAU-MU

Toriga: TOUR-EE-GA

Malieg: MAL-EGG

Takern: TAKE-URN

Rendas: REN-DOS

Keana: KE-AN-AH

Kefrien: KEF-REEN

Berel: BEAR-ELL

* * *

Countries

Fein: A diplomatic country led by the Exalt currently in a war with Satoma. The majority of citizens see Naga as the one true god.

Satoma: A country that is operated by the warmongering Emperor Berel. Home to a large amount of mercenaries.

Galefehr: A Nation Split into four sections the views of decision making are in constant change but are most often decided through conflict. Led by four people known as Khans, each with different views.

Aginilph: A Nation That tries to stay out of war and the business of other nations as much as possible. Popular location to practice and believe in the dark arts.

Kelonero: A recently turned small country in service to Satoma after there devastating defeat in the previous war

* * *

OC notes

All characters(excluding lords, dancers and tacticians where this is a high chance their class will be changed to something else however 1 is required for each) will be accepted however if I do not like the character expect them to have a small role, be a martyr or die fast for the sake that death is still exists.

The required Lord and Dancer must be from Fein and a Sentinel. As well as the Tactician must be a Sentinel but isn't required to be from Fein.

There will be no limit to how many OC's a person can send in. Please have each character in there own pm or review post.

Some characters will be forced to be siblings to those made by other creators.

Shape shifting classes have all started to flourish again including Taguels, Chameleons, and the Laguz beast classes.

The classes I most need right now are a Lord(M), Tactician(E), and a Dancer(F), once I have all these I can start expanding on my current idea.

Fein and Galefehr are the Protagonists.

Satoma and the Taumu Mercanaries are the antagonists.

Aginilph is a neutral nation(OC's will likely join Sentinals)

Kelonero are the allied army in the form of a rebellion against there oppressors.

* * *

... and now the OC form

**General:**

Name(First name only):

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Home country:

Faction(Taumu, Brigand, Sentinel, Allied army, Opposing army):

Roster(eg chrom had _The prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. While of noble blood, he also leads a militia known as the Shepherds. His strong conviction makes him a fine captain. The most likely to break things. Born on May 27th.)_:

**Stats:**

Class:

Alternate class(pick 2. In case I have an abundance of a class you will be given one of these)

Promoted Class:

Signature weapon(be reasonable eg. no timeless weapons):

Strongest stats/growth (more assets mean less of a boost and flaws are greater):

Lowest stats/growth (more flaws mean less of a reduction and Assets are greater):

Fathers class:

Mothers class:

Inherited skills(one of mother's class one from father's)

**Appearance/Personality:**

Appearance:

Armor color scheme:

Bio:

Personality:

What do they look for in a love interest:

**Quotes:**

Class change:

All stat level up:

Big Level up:

Mid level up:

Small level up:

Maxed level up:

Buying armory:

Selling armory:

Forge Armory:

Stat Surge:

Idle mumble(alone barracks eg. Chrom used"I hope soon the realm can be at peace..."):

Retreat(death will be depended on reason):

Dual support(as many as you want):

Dual strike(as many as you want):

Dual guard(as many as you want):

Defeat enemy(as many as you want):

Partner defeat enemy(as many as you want):

Healed/dance(as many as you want):

Critical hit(as many as you want):

Find item:

Dreams:

Team up:

Free time:

Happy:

**Other:**


	2. Prologue 2 and Update on OC status

I have started making new characters as well to fill some roles that I need however the most important roles will be filled by OC's made by everyone who wants to send any in.

I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the fourth wall is a bit unstable.

The support conversation had to be remade because windows updates are the worst thing in existence and a forced restart deleted my just finished work right before I saved.

The only limitation on characters as of right now is your mother can not be a dancer and can not be "related" to berel

I am working on getting a beta reader. As well as improving on my grammar and punctuating.

And finally before this prologue starts, I need a lot of characters still.

* * *

"Let's see... Fein is quite a distance away. My squad will likely have to hunt, it would be smart to bring food in case hunting is not successful." Toriga stands idly thinking aloud about how he should handle his mission. "I'll have to speak to someone about that soon. It is about a 3 day hike if we go on foot, if we bring any cavalier we'll have to go the long way and take an extra day. I could bring the pegasus knights and the wyvern riders and we can get there in a day and a half though we would be susceptible to archers and wind magic. Seems like foot soldiers are our best bet, though we can't bring knights or it will take even longer. Well then i need to start choosing who to bring exactly..."

"Trigger~ where are you~?" That sounds like Sonia, i doubt she wants to come along. She's a lot like me she'd rather do escort even if all the clients laugh at her. "Ah there you are!"

"Hey Sonia what do you need?"

"Your brother was telling me Malieg wants you to attack the Sentinels." She looks around for anyone watching, before resuming to speak in a whisper. "I thought you only do escorts?"

"I didn't volunteer for this. If I had the choice I would of took you on another escort mission." I don't know why she is whispering right now but that doesn't stop me from whispering back to her.

"What so you can get a laugh while the clients guess my age. Or they laugh at the fact I have to hold my bow on an angle because its almost as tall as me." She gives me an adorable pouty face

"As funny as that is you're great at spotting abnormalities and it's always more interesting when you have a friend helping out. Besides it keeps us both out of going on assassination contracts."

"True. So what's your plan on the mission?"

"Only thing I know is were going on foot. Though I think I may end up taking the first watch and leave to warn the Sentinels."

"You're not serious are you?! That's treason!" She's struggling to keep her voice in a whisper.

"No of course not. Malieg would find out and sent every spare Mercenary to kill me."

"That's your reason for not committing treason! Only because Malieg will try and kill you!"

"I don't support what were doing. The Sentinels are right Satoma is only going downhill. Who would you rather support Fein who is only defending themselves or Satoma who is power hungry and once were done with Fein we'll probably attack Galefehr next."

"Ok I see your point, I don't trust Berel either but like you said Malieg will just hunt us down."

"... Not if we have the support of an elite army. I think I know away for both of us to get out of here"

"Who would possibly support us."

"The Sentinels!"

"But if they saw the Taumu crest on our outfits they'd think were going to attack them."

"The sentinels would never assume a child is going to try and kill them. Besides I have an idea."

"I'm not a child! I'm older then you."

"By a day. Besides you look like your 13." She's giving me that pouting face again.

"I hate it when your right... Ok fine let's do it. So what's your plan"

"The night before we attack you sneak off at the end of your watch right as mine starts. Then you go to the prince tell him 'the Taumu you were with wants to kill him and his army' and that 'the squad leader doesn't want to do fight and he can probably be convinced to join there cause'."

"Do you really think it will work. What if you're wrong and they attack me."

"That's why were doing it at the end of your shift. Every one will be fast asleep so if we both leave no one will notice. I'm obviously not letting you go on your own, I'll be watching from a distance in case you need help."

"If your going to go with me most of the way why don't we both try to join them at the same time?"

"I'm the squad leader they'll have to listen to me if I say continue the mission instead of reporting changes to Malieg even after someone chooses to defect. So we will take the people that are the most loyal to Satoma. They die in battle, so they never return to say we defected."

"Couldn't we just kill them before we leave?"

"There bodies would all be in an odd location and could draw suspicion."

"Ok...but what if they kill you in the fight?"

"Then you'll still be safe and I would of did something for a good cause instead of all the bad things I have been hired to do. If that does happen you make sure to help the Sentinels kill Berel and Malieg for forcing me to go on this mission."

"Ok but I'll never forgive you for dying on me." It looks like she's about to cry from just thinking about it. I'm not surprised we've always been close, when my dad was still working his way up to the top him and mom would always be out on missions so they'd leave me with her parents. We've always been like siblings to each other.

I've always hated seeing her cry so I walked over, kneeled down and put her in a bear hug before started petting her long blonde hair. "Don't worry it will all work out. Everything is going to be fine there's no need to cry."

"I know,... I know ...but still." She's a lot shorter then me even on my knees she's still crying into my shoulder. She is struggling to get her words out she can only say a couple words at a time.

"Just let it all out, but remember we have to leave first thing in the morning so as soon as your done get some sleep and I'll get everyone else ready. You won't have to worry about a thing I'll pack your weapon's and armor before you wake up."

"Thanks Toriga" It's rare for any one to call me by my name but she's still in a worry so it's understandable.

* * *

Toriga-Takern Support

"Hey Trigger! Over here" What does he need now, were both busy preparing I still haven't picked my squad and Malieg wants me to leave tomorrow.

"What do you want Takern I'm busy, and you should be to"

"Haha No need to be so hostile. Besides it won't take to long"

"Ok fine, what do you need."

"I wanted to ask you about this a while ago. Why haven't you promoted to a new class yet. You're strong enough to. Are the escorts not paying enough?"

"No, no it has nothing to do with money, I make a lot of gold on the side."

"So why haven't you bought a master seal yet?"

"I'm guessing you don't remember the Anna incident." He sakes his head no "Ok then, First of all you know how that merchant Anna comes by once a month right? Good, a little over a year ago I went to buy a master seal from her. However she not only convinced me not to but she convinced me to buy a second seal."

"Oh that's right you ended up a Cavalier. Didn't you learn a strong sense of discipline when that happened."

"True I did luck out and ended up learning to ride a horse, how to use a lance and I even got better with my sword skills."

"Then what's the problem."

"When Anna came back I went to go buy another second seal so I can change back to what I'm more comfortable with. However she ended up convincing me to buy a brave bow, don't ask me why I would ever even need one but I bought it. I was just lucky she tricked Sonia into buying a second seal instead of a new bow. so we ended up trading and I paid her the difference in prices. Thinking back on it I gave Anna over 14 000 gold I think I might of got ripped off."

"14 000! How do you end up paying 14 000 for a second seal and a brave bow!"

"Don't underestimate merchants there a crafty bunch."

"Wait a second, what exactly is your side job that gives you that kind of money."

"I'd rather not say."

* * *

I think Toriga has a bit of a gambling problem... Shhh don't tell anyone


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

So far I have four female characters... 3 of which I made compared to the much larger amount of male characters.

I also have no Armored, Mounted, Magic, Thief or Flying(not counting the Heron) units

This chapter is about an extra thousand words compared to the others.

Remember Fire Emblem is a game based in Japan and I am a Canadian author so any reference to "underaged" intimate incounters is completely legal in both countries.

* * *

"Sonia! Wake up we need to leave within the hour." Here she is sleeping in my bed, I guess she wanted to stay as close to me as possible in case my plan doesn't work.

When she finished crying into my shoulder she went to take a 'walk' around camp... or seemingly my house was the alternative. I fulfilled my end of the promise by packing all her equipment, but when I went to come back here she was in a towel. Apparently she was waiting for me to get back so I can accompany her to the hot springs. All of this is is actually very common, we've both slept in the same bed a few dozen times at least, we've seen each other naked almost as often as we've seen ourselves naked, and we have helped wash each other in the hot springs more often then not. We've even tried 'sleeping together' on a few different occasions... they were all interesting occasions to say the least, but nothing ever came out of it. At this point anything the other one does is usually fine or if not immediately forgiven. In the 17 or so years we have known each other there have only ever been 3 or 4 secrets the other hasn't known about, all of which were revealed relatively soon afterwords. We really are close...

"Come on wake up already we need to move." No more reminiscing we need to get a move on soon.

"Please just let me sleep." At least she's talking so she is getting close to waking up, but I don't have time to let her fall back asleep. The only thing I can do now is reach between her arms and start to tickle her armpits. "EEEK! STOP IT TRIGGER! STOP IT!" She's laughing really hard in between her screams.

"Good your finally awake I was starting to worry I'd have to start tickling somewhere more intimate." I made sure to stop tickling her right as she started to scream.

"Well... good thing you... didn't. We'd end up... staying in bed... and falling... back a sleep... once were done." She's close to crying at this point and she's out of breath, yet she can still give we a wink and a smile

"Now come on your stuff is all packed at your house, so go home, get your bag, and meet me at the front gate we have a lot of walking to do today."

"Ok I'll meet you there in a few minutes." I'd go with her but I need to wait by the gate in case anyone else shows up. Although their probably all waiting there by now

I haven't worked out the fake plan about killing the Sentinels yet, I've been to busy planning the real plan. I better start thinking of one on the way there.

No surprise everyone else is already here, I guess they were waiting on me and Sonia. Time to take control of the situation. Luckily everyone here has respect for me, however they will probably lose it soon. "My apologies for being so late. Where's Sonia!" A quick glance around seems to convince them I'm as confused as they are. "I'll explain the plan once she arrives." Gods my throat always hurts when I use such a demanding tone.

Ah good I can see Sonia running over here, the only thing left to do is prepare my voice and pull out the map.

"Ok everyone listen up this is the plan! I'll say it once and only once, if you do not understand well then to bad. You'll notice that there are no mounted or armored units. This is because we need to attack as soon as possible we can not be slowed down by the guys in armor or risk being detoured to account for the lack of paths that are horse compatible. As for the lack of flying units Malieg sent Soren out a few days ago when he came back he warned us that there were a large amount of archers. However they are unskilled, but that won't matter for units with such a large disadvantage. Finally the lack of magic units is due to the units trained with throwable weapons. I believe that those of you I have personally selected are strong enough to completely obliterate the enemy forces. I'll give you the battle plan once we get closer to our destination, NOW WE SET OFF!"

I think I laid it on a little too thick at the end but they seem pretty excited. During that little rant I realized that Malieg may actually send out Soren to spy on this operation. If he does Sonia and I are royally screwed. Well then in 3 days time the real mission begins.

Ok time to show everyone there positions, time to pull out of the map and start making the plan as I go "Listen up! Once again I'll go over the plan once. Again if you do not hear it then to bad. Archer's you will be stationed here and here when I give the command you take a shot and move out to a new position along these paths make sure you stay hidden behind the foilage. You'll notice there are only two paths, this is because Sonia will be positioned behind them here while moving through this path. This spot is the most dangerous Sonia is doing it because she is the smallest and least likely to be spotted, she will be gone and in position by the time the rest of you wake up." Gods my voice is going to sound awful by the time this is done.

"The rest of you will follow me to attack from the front the archers need an open line of sight to shoot properly so we will be unable to flank them. Though you are the best of the best and we will destroy the Sentinels by noon tomorrow. Now get ready and get some sleep. I will go on first watch. Now disperse!"

...Now that everyone is asleep I can help Sonia get to safety. Gods I don't want to talk but at least whispering won't hurt to much. "Psst. Sonia it's time to put the real plan in action. Have you seen any sign of Soren?"

"No raven's have been spotted, we should be safe-ish."

"Good let's get going"

...Ok there they are, it's time for me to hide. "Good luck Sonia just remember no matter what happens help them stop Berel."

"Ok I'm off"

**Sonia POV**

There's 3 of them over there I recognize older man as Prince Arwin and the girl holding onto his arm as Alincia, I'm not sure who the third is. I need to get there attention so I don't scare them "HEY~ OVER HERE!" That seems to of worked.

"I'm here to warn you! The Taumu Mercenaries are preparing to attack you in the morning. There's 9 of them 2 archers, 3 mercenaries and 4 myrmidons."

"And why should we believe you when you have the Taumu crest on your uniform." The man I don't recognize is talking.

"My apologies Makoto, but I wish to hear what this young girl has to say." Trigger is right Arwin is very reasonable. Though it's annoying he doesn't seem to realize I'm the same age as the girl tugging on his arm.

"Their leader Toriga doesn't want to fight but if he doesn't Malieg would kill him. I bet if you try to convince him that he would be safe from him as a Sentinel he would join your cause and fight back against Satoma."

"Who is this Malieg?" Makoto is talking again.

"Malieg is the cruel leader of the Taumu, he is very close to Berel and is turning all his subordinates into soldiers for Satoma. He's killed more of his own mercenaries then anyone else has. He barely pays us, he keeps the captured citizens of Kelonero as slaves. He's awful!"

"He does sound pretty bad... I say we help them. Get them away from that creep and let them join us so we can fight back even harder." Alincia is finally speaking.

"Ok if your sure Alincia, with Naga as my witness I promise to help you and Toriga to the best of my abilities." Yes! Arwin is going to help us!

"My Lord and lady are you sure about this, this girl has given us no reason to believe her." I don't blame Makoto for not trusting me, under different circumstances I wouldn't trust me either.

"Yes Makoto I believe her and we are going to try and help her." He turns to look at me. " Do you know there strategy."

"Yes I know exactly what they plan to do."

"Good, Makoto bring her to the briefing room in a few minutes so we can talk about our strategy. It's a shame the others are out on a mission." Arwin and Alincia start to take there leave.

"Yes my lord." He lowers his voice after there out of ear shot. "I still don't trust you. One wrong move and Excalibur and I will slaughter you."

Hmm... that wasn't an excalibur tome it was an arcwind tome. Regardless time to help them form a plan

**Trigger POV**

"Ok everyone Sonia should be in position we attack now!" Everyone is excited for this... I almost feel bad there all going to die soon.

Here we are at the castle gate and it's completely quiet. They didn't attack Sonia last night so they should be ready to defend.

...Wait the gate is opening what's there plan... do they have ballisticians behind the wall and are going to launch a powerful volley? Or are cavaliers going to charge out and slaughter us before we can react. 4 people and a cat are walking out there weapons aren't drawn... what's going on.

"Toriga, this girl has told me that you wish to join the Sentinels. If that is true then please prove it." Prince Arwin is telling me to prove my loyalties without any hesitations... he walked out with only half the people we have. He's a brave man, he'll be a much better leader then Malieg. Only thing left to do now is to prove my worth.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all about my plans... you aren't the best your the worst.. I brought you all because you're loyal to Malieg and you'll just get in the way later if we let you live. SONIA NOW!" It's time to fight. The only thing going through my mind is if anyone escapes were all screwed. "I can feel the luck in this swing" This myrmidon is about to feel some serious pain, and of course he falls fast thanks to this killing edge few can survive a critical attack. "I don't need luck to win this fight."

I can see Sonia getting ready to fire an arrow. She has her eyes closed and all she can say is 'I'm so sorry.' before the arrow flies into one of the archer's hiding spots, and then the others. It looks like Alincia is starting to dance for her so she can take a third shot. Her final arrow splits into five all of which hit a second myrmidon dead on one after the other. Three shots and three kills Sonia must be hating this but she knows she has to.

Finally Arwin and the other man charge at the two mercenaries on either side of me. "For a peaceful future!" "This is the end for you!" They each take turns yelling a battle cry before attacking them.

"May you find peace." "Not worth dirtying my blade."

..."Good work my lord."

"Same for you Makoto."

Two myrmidons are still standing and to my surprise the cat is clawing the face of one of them, before she falls the cat leaps off and starts to lick the blood of it's claws.

Finally the last myrmidon seems quite upset. "YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" he seems quite upset. He sends a weak swing while I return a lethal one.

"Lethality!"

The battle's over and a soon as the shock wears off Sonia tackles me to the ground hugging me. "I'm so sorry I doubted your plan. It worked flawlessly just like you said."

Everyone is walking back into the castle courtyard so me and Sonia decide to follow them. "So does the offer to join you still stand?"

"Of course Sonia, Toriga welcome to the Sentinels." Arwin seems generally happy we are joining. I'm not surprised considering the size of this group is quite small. "The others are out they should return tomorrow we can all properly introduce each other when they arrive."

* * *

**Alincia-Sonia Support**

"So what's the deal with you and Toriga."

"We have an odd relationship to say the least."

"How so?"

"Well first we were born a day apart, and his mother would leave him at my house so we're almost likely siblings."

"How's that weird."

"I was getting to that part. We spend a lot of time together including while we bathe and when we sleep in the same bed."

"Oh wow, you haven't actually slept with him though have you?"

"Uh... well this is the weird part, we have a few times. Nothing more ever happens but we have tried."

"Oh gods... you love him don't you."

"NO! No... no. Nothing like that we just wanted to see if anything ever changed when we did."

"Sure you don't. Oh I know how about you prove it."

"How can I prove it to you?"

"I'll think of something. Don't you worry."

Alincia leaves before Sonia can say anything more.

"Oh gods this won't end well.

* * *

**Rosters:**

**Sonia**

A low ranking mercenary who is constantly mistaken for a child. She has a tendency to blame her self. The most apologetic in the army. Born on June 9th.

**Nima **knee-ma

Alincia's cat companion. She has successfully kept her Laguz status hidden from Arwin for the last 10 years. The biggest prankster in the army. Born on April 1st.

**Alincia **A-lynn-cee-a

The princess of Fein who spends more time dancing then performing her royal duties. The most confident in the army. Born on November 18th.

**Makoto **ma-ko-to

A child prodigy who has spent his entire life surrounded by instructors, his training has caused him to feel alienated from most others his age , most likely to be found alone. Born on March 3rd.

**Toriga**

A mercenary from Satoma's Taumu Guild. His family has obtained 3 the three top spots in the guild. The luckiest member of the army. Born on June 10th.

**Arwin **

The young lord of Fein. Has an unwavering faith in the almighty Naga that does not falter in the least, no matter the circumstances. However, his compassion is what truly draws people towards him. Has the strongest faith. Born June 23rd


	4. Chapter 2: Meet The Sentinels

I have continuously forgotten to mention this is set a few hundred years after Awakening... and yet still no technological advancement

Some classes weapons have been changed: Herons have access to light tomes. Bards have access to anima tomes. Dark knight has access to Dark tomes instead of anima. Laguz can transform at will.

Wyvern riders+ will be split in two categories Wyverrn and dragon. Wyvern have two legs and larger wings that fly faster while dragons have 4 legs and can move more easily in caves and buildings.

Some characters from the games will be mentioned on occasion which may or not be extremely vague

All characters will be listed on my profile instead of in the notes of the chapters.

I am deciding on a new format for battles I'll rewrite the battle in chapter 1 once I decide

Sorry this took so long before I had a lot on my plate. Before march break started people were constantly at my house and I couldn't focus. Then during march break I spent 10 days in Europe (England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and finished in Greece) where I was to tired or busy to write. Once I returned I had to play stick of truth immediately and then I was finally able to get back in the mind set of writing this. I also watch YouTube and a few shows almost religiously and I'm about 11 days behind so I need some serious catch up time.

* * *

"Everyone come to the front gate, the others are returning and it appears if the mission ended less then perfectly." Arwin sounds disappointed after seeing everyone return

"He sounds upset I hope nothing to bad happened." Sonia sounds almost as disappointed as Arwin.

Well let's hope there spirits are high enough to be peaceful while meeting us.

"Toriga, Sonia. Meet the Sentinels." There's 5 people, a horse and a wyvern behind him, as well as 4 sitting to the left and Alincia, Makoto, and the cat to the right.

"As you know my name is Arwin and I am the next in line to be the king of Fein." This 6 foot tall man in front of us has short spiky green hair and a blue suit of light armor. Malieg told me he has a really deep belief in Naga and it definitely shows. He is also wearing a crystal necklace around his neck, apparently it belonged to his mother. "And this is my little sister Alincia." Alincia and Makoto are walking over to us

"Hello" Alincia is quite tall compared to everyone else she's probably around 5'7. Her light brown hair goes down to just below her shoulder blades and her green eyes seem to be brimming with confidence. She's wearing a silver and gold outfit that resembles a girl who fought along side Marth in the war against Hardin... I always seem to forget her name. From the little I've talked to her she seems to enjoy talking greatly. "Arwin I can introduce my self you know!"

"My apologies, I'll allow you to introduce the others once Makoto and I take our leave to talk to Gilgarom." I'm not sure who Gilgarom is but I feel as if I heard the name before, it seems as if Sonia is thinking the same thing. "This is our leading tactician Makoto."

"Remember I'll be watching your actions carefully, don't slip up." He's sounded quite annoyed at us since we got here, I'm not surprised we are Taumu we probably have hurt him in some way. He's about the same height as Alincia if not a little taller. His appearance is definitely unique though his hair is silver with streaks of cobalt in it and his eyes are two different colours neither of which are very common, the right eye is gold and the left is silver. "Arwin let us hurry and check on our guests."

"Yes of course. Toriga, Sonia, I'll introduce you to our guests shortly but in till then Alincia will show you to everyone else." Arwin and Makoto are walking towards the group of 4 that are sitting down to the left of the gate.

"Ok you two follow me to the others." Once we make it to the others Alincia starts to check over her shoulder to make sure Arwin is not able to see or hear any of us. "You both need to promise me that your not going to tell Arwin about this." We're both hesitant but we agree to her terms. "Good well this is Nima." Nima is the cat that mauled one of the Myrmidons to death last night. She seems like a normal cat probably a Maine Coon, she has a dark brown pelt in a mackerel tabby design. I don't understand why this needs to be so secretive... OH GODS IM BLIND!

...My vision is starting to come back and there seems to be a new outline of a person where the cat was standing. "Haha, sorry about the flash of light, although it does make for a good laugh." I can hear a girl whispering I assume its the new person... My vision is finally returning now and I can see her perfectly. She has dark brown hair the same colour as the cat's fur, it barely goes down to her shoulders. Her eye are golden and a slitted like a cat. She's wearing a dark green outfit that has black accents. "As you can tell I'm a Laguz, but don't tell Arwin. He has no idea and I've been living with his sister for over 10 years now, and besides he would expect me to be in this form if he knew and I like being a cat more." 10 years huh... well why ruin it now. She changes back to her cat form quickly before Alincia continues the introductions.

"This is Gabriel, he's our lead scout and healer" If I had to guess I'd say he's a heron. Huge white wings there each a bit longer then I am tall, probably about 13 maybe 14 foot wingspan. He himself is only about 6'2. He has long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. His eyes are a dark green and they look like hes ready to react in an instant if something happens. He's wearing a long white robe with dark blue highlights.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Somehow I doubt that's what he's thinking he is probably sizing us up so he can kill us if we try anything. Although he still seems nicer then Makoto. Regardless I don't blame him, Satoma targeting herons first during the counter attack against Kelonero because of there healing and energizing abilities. I assume a lot of people he use to know are dead... I feel bad I helped to kill and capture a few of them, I very well may of killed someone he knew. I can't think like this now I'll decide if I should talk to him later about it or not.

"Yes, of course a pleasure..." Sonia and I both put on a fake smile to try and cover up our discomfort, which of course leads to a very awkward silence.

Alincia is clearing her throat so we can get back on track with the introductions. " Well... anyways this is Nankai. She was our most recent recruit in till you two joined." She's holding a Nosferatu tome so I assume she's a dark mage.

"I assure you these two are not up to my standards why even allow them the honour to be in my presence." She's very full of her self and it's getting on my nerves very quickly. Her purple hair is really short to the point her neck is completely visible. Her robes are black with a bit of dark blue scattered around, definitely a style common in Aginilph. She seems to be the second tallest girl although she's probably about 6 inches shorter then Alincia. I better watch my self around her if she's from Aginilph there's no telling why she's here and what she will do.

"Nankai show them some respect they are taking it upon them selves to help Arwin fight against Satoma." A girl that's somehow even shorter then Sonia is standing up for us, it's quite a surprise. She's wearing pink cavalier armor with white accents. Her skin is pale, with platinum blonde hair set in pig tails and very pale blue eyes. She is literally sparkling in the sunlight due to the bright colours she's wearing.

"Claire do not talk back to me, you should not be in my presence either. Now get out of my sight, you can leave your horse she has skill even with an inexperienced rider." The horse is light brown and looks like she wants to bite Nankai. Well at least I'm not the only one now.

"Oh what a surprise the narcissistic mage is being a bitch like usual. How about you leave Claire and Sena alone for one fucking day!" A man with ginger hair that is a bit longer then Nankais is speaking. His eyes are hazel and his armor is checkered green and red. Judging by his outburst I imagine there is some tension between him and the mage. No one seems to really like the mage, she must be really powerful or were really short staffed.

"Quiet down Sebastian, this doesn't concern you. Besides you ride your wyvern worse then your sister rides your horse." After hearing that Sebastian looks like he's ready to snap.

"Leave Mino out of this, besides don't forget who your superiors are!" I should probably back away before a fight breaks out and I get caught in the middle of it.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" Alincia seems to have had enough and is taking charge of the situation before things get to far out of hand. "First of all Nankai you have no right to criticize anyone here. Secondly Sebastian you are no ones superior, remember the only reason you even have an official title is because your mother is my father's friend and tactician, and it was a personal favour to her. Lastly Sebastian you arguing with her is only making things worse. "Now that this mess is settled this is-"

"I'm Jade, Makoto's older sister." She's wearing a emerald green coat with the Isle of Gale's royal crest on her right shoulder. She's a little shorter then 5 feet and her black hair stops at her shoulders. Her blue eyes are full of joy, which is quite surprising with the war going on and the injuries on everyone who just returned.

"Jade isn't actually my sister. When my parents died trying to help Kelonero fight back against Satoma her father the Khan of the Isle took me in since our families were good friends." Makoto obviously heard Jade and is now walking over here. I guess they finished talking to Gilgarom and there coming back over here now. Gods help me as soon as these people find out we were Taumu there going to hate us for what we may of done. Killing Makoto's parents, possibly killing Gabriel's family and friends, being apart of Taumu to begin with, kidnapping, etc... etc... "Alincia have you finished introducing everyone"

"Yes Makoto, Jade was the last to be introduced."

"Excellent now everyone we have news. A man claiming to be apart of the Taumu attacked the Resistance headquarters. There base is no longer available to be used so they will be staying here in the left wing of the keep. This event has left the Resistance even more under staffed then before so both of our groups will help out each other out more now then ever before. However they are still there own faction and they will still operate outside of our jurisdiction." Makoto shows almost no emotion while giving his short speech. "However since they are staying proper introductions are in order. Gilgarom here is the leader of the resistance and a minor noble from Kelonero."

A noble from Kelonero, maybe that's why I thought I recognized the name. Although I have my suspicions that he might be hiding something.

"Please call me Gil." It's not just his name that makes me think I've heard of him before. His short and spiky silver hair paired with his dark blue eyes seem all to familiar. His large frame accompanied by his height set around 6'2, even his voice. Almost everything about him makes me think I've met him before. The only thing that seems weird is the dark blue armor with gold trimmings. Only time will tell if I'm right or not.

"Hey why do you two look so nervous?" The guy asking has a big goofy grin on his face. He has wavy brown hair that goes a little above his shoulders, and he has bright blue eyes that are kinda creeping me out. He's also wearing a pure black cloak, I imagine he's a thief since his cloak would blend in to the night so easily.

"Zane let them be for now you can question them once the introductions are over." The girl speaking has grey hair and pupil-less pale eyes. She looks pretty young so the hair seems a bit weird. Her myrmidon robes are lacking fur, I'm surprised this is the first time I've seen that style it feels like it should be a lot more common. "Speaking of introductions do you mind telling me what they look like?"

"Sure of course Solis the girl looks a lot like Claire except she's a little bit taller, her hairs a bit darker, its straight down instead of the pigtails, and her skin isn't nearly as pale. Her leather armour is also a lighter shade of pink with silver instead of white. As for the guy he has messy dark blonde hair that goes past his shoulders, and his bangs look like they can cover his entire face if they were straight down. His eyes are a dark blue and he's pretty tall probably about 6'5. His armor is a very dark purple with dark blue accents. Nothing else is to note worthy." Zane is explaining our appearance to Solis, clearly the lack of pupils are not for show and she's actually blind.

The last person here I'm sure I recognize, she's a knight from Kelonero she was locked in the Taumu dungeon for a week or so. She's a little bit taller then Nankai. Her blue hair also goes down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and her eyes are the same shade. She's wearing yellow heavy armor with orange trims. "Hello Pelai, it's nice to see that your escape succeeded."

"Toriga and Sonia? You two were the guards that dropped your keys, weren't you?" So she does remember me good thing to it will make us look less dangerous when they realize were from Taumu.

"Yes it was, did any of the others make it out?"

"Two others, though Alan died when your brother attacked us and I don't know what became of Sam."

"He must of sent Rendas to attack you guys... though no one was suppose to be sent out in till I either returned or after ten days. Malieg is changing the plan, all my information has become a lot less helpful. This is not good." The more the two of us talk the more confused everyone else looks.

"How is it you know so much of what his plans were and why were you a prison guard?" Gilgarom is talking while most of the others look like there getting ready to attack me.

"We use to be Taumu!" Sonia just blurted it out. It probably would of been better to let it out softly but it's to late for that now.

A chorus of 'How can we trust you?' 'What's your angle?' 'We should kill them now just to be safe!' 'What if they attacked our loved ones?' and many more inaudible questions and statements is leaving almost all of there mouths. The only person who didn't already know and isn't talking is Claire.

"QUIET!" Claire is screaming at the top of her lungs and everyone looks surprised that she knows how to yell. "Sorry... but look Arwin already knew and he wouldn't let them be here if he didn't trust them. So let's just be civil about this and if you want to ask them anything let them settle in first then ask them one at a time.

"Yes, listen to Claire, everyone these two can be trusted. Sonia warned us about the attack with Toiga's guidance, and they both assisted us in killing there squad mates with little to no hesitation." Arwin is backing us up now and it looks like everyone is starting to settle down. "Everyone heal up, get some rest, and leave our new recruits alone for a while. We will start planning our counter attack tomorrow. Now dismissed"

* * *

**Sonia-Gilgarom Support**

"Hey Gil can I ask you something?"

"Of course what is it Sonia?"

"Have we met somewhere before? You look and sound very familiar."

"...No ...No I Do not believe so. We've definitely never met before."

"Are you ok? You seem a little jumpy. Are you nervous because your hiding something? Do you feel sick? Should I get Gabriel? Am I annoying you? Oh gods I am aren't I, I'll leave right away. You'll never have to see me again if you want to."

"NO! I mean no I'm not hiding anything and your not annoying me, I've just been feeling sick the last couple of days."

"Oh ok... do you want me to get Gabriel then?"

"Don't bother I'll be fine soon, It's not bad enough to bother him."

"Ok well if your sure... I'll check on you later."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you a moment ago, you don't need to leave if you don't want to."

"Alincia needed me to help her with something anyways. Get better soon!"

"Thanks, come back any time... Good she's gone I need to regather my composure and I need to get less jumpy when I talk to people."

**Toriga-Claire support**

Knock Knock "Hello Claire I want to ask you something can I come in?"

"Sure just wait a moment... Ok what is it you want to ask me?"

"I want to know why you stood up for me and Sonia."

"If Arwin allowed you to join the Sentinels you must be good trustworthy people."

"Why do you have so much trust in him?"

"He always says Naga is standing with us everywhere we go, and she would never let him make a bad decision that will hurt us."

"You believe Naga is supporting the Sentinels?"

"Of course Naga is. Aren't you fighting with us because you think we are fighting for a good cause, why wouldn't she think the same."

"Since you think everyone Arwin accepts is a good person, How is Nankai one? If I'm not mistaken she practices the dark arts on a regular basis."

"She is an excellent fighter and she is helping us to defeat our enemies and that's good enough for now, and I'm sure she'll show an even better side soon enough. Besides you don't need to believe Naga is supreme to be a good person."

"Well true enough, everyone else does seem nice enough so I guess it would be smart to put my faith in Arwin for the time being at least. It was nice talking to you Claire, I'll talk to you later Makoto wanted more information about the Taumu."

"Bye Toriga it was nice talking to you to."

"By the way my friends call me Trigger."

"Well then Trigger, you shouldn't make Makoto wait any longer."

* * *

**Rosters:**

**Sebastian**

A Cavalier that was able to tame a wild wyvern. Mino now refuses to leave his side, while his horse Sena helps his sister. The least experienced Flier. Born on February 7th.

**Gabriel**

A young Laguz who is deeply connected with the flow of the Earth. He misses his home in the forest but has found new strength with the allies he has acquired.

**Nankai **nan-kai

A snarky dark mage from Aginilph. She thinks very highly of her skills. The biggest narcissist in the army. Born on august 12th.

**Claire**

A young cavalier who is fiercely loyal to Arwin. She takes little to no initiative but she will follow any order from a superior. The youngest in the army. Born on December 30th.

**Jade**

The daughter of a khan and childhood friend of Makoto, her bubbly personality serves as a foil to her cold friend, most likely to try to set a blind date. Born on January 22nd.

**Pelai **pee-lie

A knight that was able to escape Taumu imprisonment. She has a tendency to poke fun at people. The most overprotective in the army. Born on July 27th.

**Zane **

Well liked and always smiling unless he's on the battlefield. The most reluctant to speak of his history. Born on May 24th

**Gilgarom **gil-gar-om

A small noble from Kelonero that managed to avoid capture. The leader of the resistance. The best at avoiding capture in the army. Born on April 19th.

**Solis **soul-iss

Solis is a blind swordswoman, who uses her other senses to fight. Her pasts seems a mystery to everyone around her. Is known for not talking much. The worst with directions. Born on November 9


	5. Chapter 3: Survivors

This is one of the shorter chapters so far it's only 1650 compared to the 2650 last chapter

This chapter is in Sonia's view instead of Triggers because apparently I feel more comfortable describing characters in a girls pov then in a guys... go figure

Julien will be introduced soon and it is a chapter I'm really looking forward to

Also my friends are now forcing me to play old PS1 games so it is cutting into my writing time a bit... damn me never playing any final fantasy game for more then 5 minutes

I actually have a little over 40 protagonists planned as of right now and I'm getting really attached to them all. I'm at the point where I don't want to kill any of them.

Next chapter is going to be a large amount of support conversations/barracks/shopping which will hopefully be up during the weekend

* * *

"Gabriel, Nima I need you both to scout out the area make sure no one is near. The Taumu could have already sent out there next squad or have that raven Toriga mentioned scouting for weak points " Both of us don't like Makoto much but he's a good tactician, he's made schedules for everyone so they can train to keep there skills up, help around the keep and still have the energy to fight if we need to he even put in some time so that they can relax. He's been giving Gilgarom's group schedules too since they lost there tactician in there fight with Rendas. He still doesn't trust Trigger and I enough to help, but he's taking our warnings seriously at least.

"Yes of course." Gabriel immediately flies off to start scouting while Nima complains that it's cutting into her prank planning times.

"Aww fine if I have to. Just remember, you owe me one for this." Nima shifts back into cat form and sprints out of the gate while Makoto yells back that he owes her nothing.

"Sonia I need a lookout on the front wall and I everyone else is busy. For the time being would you mind watching the front gate." Makoto want's me to do something helpful! I guess he's starting to trust us after all.

"Right away Makoto! I'll get right on it!... Hey Makoto, Gabriel and Nima are coming back already."

"What do you mean there coming back already? They haven't even been out for 5 minutes yet."

"It looks like there's 6 others with them to. There all mounted there's two pegasus knights, a griffon rider, a cavalier, a white dragon rider and a wolf rider?" I have never seen someone riding a wolf before or a white dragon. "None of them are wearing Taumu uniforms and they don't look like brigands or villagers either." I don't recognize any of them Maybe there reinforcements.

"Sonia go open the gate for them! Toriga go fetch Arwin and anyone else you see, tell them we have visitors."

"Alright I'm on it" He's running to the stables he's probably going to ask Claire and Sebastian for help.

...Once everyone arrives the resistance members have very perplexing faces being a mixture of stunned excited and disappointment . Pelai's the first to speak "I can't believe you four are alive. Are there any others?"

The man who's about 5'9 wearing dark blue robes with red lines going all across it is getting off of the wolf's back is the one that answers. The pattern of the lines makes it look like he's from The Wolf Pack, the Guild was decimated some time ago though only a few know how. " Everyone but the eight of us and Sam died in the attack. Sadly he didn't make it here though."

"Alex tell me what happened to him" Zeke seems to be the one worried now.

"After we got away from the Taumu we were ambushed by Brigands they got a lucky shot off before we noticed and the arrow went directly into the back of his head..." Alex looks like he believes it's his fault. His short light brown hair makes it easy to see the disappointment in his hazel eyes. All of Gilgarom's men stay silent and look to the ground even the wolf does. "We were all too tired to fight when they attacked. We were lucky Arwin sent these four to try to get reinforcements, on there way back here they saw us fighting and helped us out.

"None of you should blame yourselves for what happened, the only people applicable to be blamed are the Taumu and the bandits that ambushed you." Gilgarom is trying his best to console them. He's a good leader and he's been nothing but nice to everyone since he got here. "Hey Arwin are there any more rooms available that these four can have?"

"Yes of course there's still plenty of space, but what do you mean by four I only see three?" I've been wondering the same thing, they all keep saying numbers that don't add up.

"Oh right Belle do you mind changing back to normal." The wolf must be another beast tribe Laguz. It seems that the other countries are popular beast tribes while Satoma and Kelonero have a lot of bird tribe Laguz.

"R-right away sir." Belle's human-ish form is really cute and it's so much smaller then her wolf form. She's about my height with bright blue eyes that are slightly covered by her long silver hair with small streaks of black in it. Her silver tail is all puffy and it looks super fluffy to. Her armor matches her hair as well. Everything about her is just adorable and makes me want to squeeze her tightly. She's even holding onto Alex's arm and hiding behind him like a lost child. If she's part of the resistance she must be bipolar, or faking it, or something there's no way someone that looks so shy can be a strong fighter.

"Oh she's a Laguz that makes sense, well then I'll have someone set up there rooms after the rest of the introductions."

"Well in that case I'm Mikeila and this is my pegasus Ollie." Mikeila is about 5'1 but she looks strong and kind of scary. Her white hair goes down to her waste and her bangs are red which is covering one of her red eyes. Even her armor is red... she must really like the colour. The only thing she's wearing that isn't red is her black scarf.

"Well let's keep the introductions rolling I'm Ayla and this is my griffon Falk." She's a little taller then me and her armor is all gold and white with the Crest of Southern Gale on it. Her red hair is barely longer then Nankai's and her eyes are a pretty brown color. If I'm not mistaken I believe she participated as South Gale's singles tournament in the last Supremacy bout, although she lost in the finals to the North when Falk decided to stop in the middle of the fight.

"As you may of guessed my name's Alex and I'm the former tactician of The Wolf Pack Guild. However now I am Gilgarom's lead tactician."

"Now that you all introduced yourselves Perceus, Fiona and June as you can see we have two new members so how about you introduce yourselves as well." Arwin is speaking with such a calm voice, he's such a nice leader too. I'm happy to be working for him instead of Malieg now.

"Greetings my name is Perceus." He's about 5'7, he has smooth blonde hair and milky white eyes. He's wearing a long white robe with a lightning bolt on the sleeves. I believe that is the insignia of the Raging Storms Guild. They were always a small guild but I heard they tried to attack Berel, I'm surprised they still exist at all. His robes don't look like that of a dragon rider, perhaps this is dragon tribe Laguz. Though if it was it would be on it's back legs. "This is Fiona she's a divine manakete."

She changes back to her human form and she looks like a young shrine maiden, she's even cuter then Belle. Her dress is pink with white and yellow, and she looks like she's only nine when she's probably almost a thousand it's so adorable. She has long sky blue hair that reaches her lower back. Her eyes are an adorable green and that's odd her ears aren't pointed. She looks so happy to oh gods I want to just squeeze her and Belle in till they pop. "Hi everyone!"

" My name is June and this is my pegasus Sumia. Hmm you two look familiar... you are Sonia and Toriga are you not, you used to work for Malieg?" June is about 5'3 and she's wearing scarlet leather armor with black streaks on the side. Her hair is a lovely auburn and she has bright green eyes. "Arwin all they could spare was a single recruit they picked up in Aginilph last week and she's to inexperienced to fight on her horse properly."

"Well then Sebastian and Claire will have to help her but that can wait in till tomorrow." He turns to look at the newest recruit. "What is your name?"

"My name is Alisa and this is my horse Joanne." She has long light blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a bit taller then me and her armor is red with a white scarf. She's also carrying a small red shield with a white rose on it. "I look forward to helping all of you."

"Oh Arwin one last thing Serena is getting really impatient about wanting to help us it seems like she might attempt to escape the capital again soon."

"Of course she is, she's always trying to help even when she knows that she isn't ready to get in to the heavy fighting yet. To everyone else it's a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope you can enjoy it here considering the circumstances. Now everyone return to your work, oh and Toriga if you have nothing planned would you mind helping me and Alincia set up everyone's rooms."

"Of course Arwin my training can wait a while, so lets get to it." Since neither of us have had any actual positions in till know we've spent all our time training and doing the occasional odd job for the other Sentinels. Well everyone else is leaving even the people who just showed up. I guess I need to get back to my lookout position to.

* * *

**Rosters:**

**Belle**

A wolf Laguz that will occasionally get scared by her own shadow. While her wolf her is quite large, her human form is very small. The biggest coward in the army. Born on September 3rd.

**Fiona**

A young and somewhat air headed girl. Although she is childish and playful, she would protect her dear friends if they are in trouble. Improves the morale of a person or a group quite well and the most likely to trip on such a small object. Born on December 25th.

**Alisa**

A young girl who loves horses. Even though she is young she is training to become a great warrior like her father was once. Most likely to overwork herself. Born on August the 1st.

**Perceus**

A mage who is unable to use human senses, but is able to emulate them using arcane means. The most likely to mess with other sentinels. Born on April 11th.

**June**

Former soldier of the Satoman empire, has a soft spot for animal. Most likely to be seen in the stables. Born on October 28th.

**Alex**

A wandering warrior looking for someone. Was a member of a guild of mercenaries until the guild was destroyed by unknown reasons. He has a pessimistic personality. The most sarcastic person in the camp. Born in October 22.

**Mikeila**

A swords woman from an small island from Kelonero. known as the butcher of Argania after killing a whole village when she was 14. She is calm and kind despite her multiple nicknames. Scare people by accident. born June 6.

**Ayla**

A female rider from Galefehr, she and her griffon Falk are known in the country for being freedom fighters for justice. Her carefree personality and lack of series demeanor make her job as a champion more difficult. Can sleep anywhere. Born January on 12.


	6. Important note and delay

For those of you who don't know I have MS and as of now it is acting up so I am not feeling up to writing. I'm sorry I'll try to make it up to all of you when I have all my motor skills back. Fun fact typing this took me almost 30 minutes and I can't speak properly to get someone else to do it for me. 


End file.
